B
babble: n. bachchah boli(f.)/jhak(f.) baby: n. SHiir KHwaar/tifl/bachchah babyhood: n. bachpan(m.)/tafuulat(f.) babyish: a. bachkaanah/tiflaanah Babylon: n. baabul(m.) bachelor: n. GHaer SHaadi SHudah/kuñwaara back: a. paa'iñ/piichhey/saabiqah/ulTa/waapas back: n. piiTh/pichhaaRi/puTh (come)back: palaT aana (give)back: palTaana (go)back: palaT jaana back out: phir jaana/phirna backbite: v.t. baateyñ lagaana/chuGHl KHori karna/ GHiibat goi karna/kaan bharna/neySH zani karna/ zaehr ugalna backbiter: n. chuGHl KHor/GHiibat go/neySH zan backbiting: n. chuGHl KHori/GHiibat go'i/kaaT phaañs/ neySH zani/zaehriila pan backbone: n. riiRh ki haDDi backfisch: n. chhokri backfire: v.t. ulTa natiijah nikalna backgarden: n. paa'iñ baaGH background: n. pas mañzar backing: n. Himaayat backside: n. âqab/piichha/pichhwaaRa backward: a pas maañdah/SHarmiila backwardness: n. pas maañdigi(f.) backwater: n. duur uftaad jagah backyard: n. pichhwaaRa bacon: n. suu'ar ka goSHt bacteria: n. jaraasiim bacterial: a. jarsuumi bad: a. bad/bigRa/bura/GHaer/KHaraab/muzir/naa qis/ qabiiH/SHariir/siyaah kaar/zabuuñ bad blood: n. GHubaar/kaduurat bad habit: n. rog(m.) bad luck: n. bad qismati/kam baKHti/naHuusat/ phuuTi taqdiir/SHuumi bad times: n. ulTa zamaanah badge: n. âlaamat/niSHaan/tamGHah badger: n. bijju/qabar bijju badness: n. buraa'i baffle: v.t. chakra deyna/dhoka deyna/moR deyna/ raastah bañd kar deyna/rukaawaT Daalna baffled: a. âajiz baffling: a. Haeraan kun bag: v.t. SHikaar karna bag: n. jhola/thaela/thaeli(dim.) baggage: n. lawaazim/lawaazimaat/saamaan baggy: a. jhola bail: n. kafiil/zamaanat bailiff: n. naazir bailiwick: n. âmal daari/daa'erah'e eKHteyaar/ Huduud e Hukuumat/qalamrau bait: v.t. chaarah lagaana/daam meyñ laana/ phuslaana/tarGHiib deyna bait: n. chaarah(m.)/daam(m.)/laalach(f.) baize: n. moTi baanaat(f.) bake: v.t. pakaana baker: n. naan baa'i bakery: n. rikaab KHaanah? balance: n. miizaan/taraazu balance: n. baaqi/paasañg/tawaazun balance: v.t. dhaRa karna (counter)balance:n. tawaazun(m.) balanced: a. mutawazan/sañjiidah balcony: n. baam/chhajja(m.)/SHaeh naSHiin(f.) bald: a. gañja balderdash: n. ala bala/bak waas baldness: n. gañj bale: n. choT/falaakat/musiibat/SHaraarat/uftaad baleful: n. aazurdah dil/muzir/nuqsaan deh/rañjiidah/ takliif deh bale: n. aag bale: n. gaañTh balk: n. SHaeh tiir balk: v.t. tawajjoh nah deyna ball: n. añTa/geyñd/gola/kurrah/piñDa ball: n. raqs(f.) balloon: n. GHubbaarah(m.) ballot: n. iñteKHaabi parchi/qur^ah balm: n. marHam balmy: a. chikna/mahek daar/roGHni/siital/ taskiin baKHSH baluster: n. kañguura(m.)/kaTehra(m.) balustrade: n. baaR(m.)/kañguuri jañgla(m.) bam: n. SHaraarat bambino: n. chhoTa bachchah bamboo: n. baañs bamboozle: v.t. dhoka deyna/jhaañsa deyna bamboozler: n. butta deyney waala/dame deyney waala/fareybi ban: n. la^nat/qadGHan banana: n. keyla band: n. baaja/paTTi band: n. garoh/jattha/Toli bandage: v.t. paTTi baañdhna bandage: n. paTTi bandit: n. Daaku/Dakaet/luTeyra bane: n. aziiyat/halaakat/marg/SHar/ zaehr baneful: a. mohlik bang: n. dhamaaka/zarb bang: v.t. piiTna/zarb lagaana bangle: n. chuuRi/kañgan banish: v.t. jila watn karna/nikaalna/SHaehr badar karna banished: a. SHaehr badar banisher: n. jila watni karney waala/ SHaehr badar karney waala banishment: n. ban baas/deys nikaala/jila watni banjo: n. bulbul tarang bank: n. kinaarah/lab banker: n. fotah daar/saahu kaar/sarraaf banking: n. leyn deyn bankroll: v.t. maali madad karna bankrupt: a. diwaaliyah/muflis/phakkaR/qurq bankcruptcy: a. diwaala(m.)/iflaas(f.)/qurqi(f.) banner: n. âlam/jhañDa banner headline:n. SHaeh surKHi(f.) banquet: n. da^wat/ziyaafat bantam: n. chhoTey qad ka fauji banyan: n. bar gad(m.) bar: v.t. âariz hona/bañd karna/muzaaHimat karna/ rokna bar: n. iñsidaad/mae'y kadah(m.)/mae'y KHaanah(m.)/ muzaaHimat(f.)/salaaKH(f.) barb: n. añkRi/kaañTa/KHaar/sinaan barb: v.t. chheydna/Hajaamat karna barbarian: a/n. bad taehziib/GHaer/jaahil/waeHSHi barbarism: n. dariñdahgi/waeHSHat barbarity: n. jahaalat(f.)/waeHSHat(f.) barbarous: a. bey piir/jaahil/waeHSHi barbed: a. KHaar daar barbed wire: n. KHaar daar taar barber: n. Hajjaam/naa'i bard: n. kalaawañt/SHaa^ir bare: a. bey hath yaar/bey niyaam/GHariib/ naa kaafi/KHaali/nañga/ûryaañ bare faced: a. bey DaaRhi/bey Haya bare foot: a. nañgey paa'oñ barely: adv. bah muSHkil/saaf saaf bargaining: n. sauda barge: n. bajra(m.) bark: n. chhaal(f.)/chhilka(m.)/post(f.) barking at: n. lataaR barley: n. jau barn: n. GHallah gudaam/khaliyaan/KHirman/koTha barque: n. chhaal(f.)/chhilka(m.)/post(f.) barrage: n. baañdh(m.)/puSHtah(m.) barrel: n. piipa barrel: v.i. teyz teyz aagey baRhna barrel of a gun:n. naali(f.) barren: a. baañjh/chaTyal/KHuSHk barrenness: n. baañjh pan/KHuSHki barrier: n. aaR/Had/naakah bañdi/rukaawaT barring: a. âariz/êlaawah barrow: n. pahaaRi/Tiila bartender: n. kalaal barter: n. mubaadilah(m.) base: n. bunyaad/jaR/qaa^edah base: v.t. bunyaad Daalna base: a. ghaTiya/kamiinah/kam zarf/KHasiis/ niich/qaa'edah/zaliil based: a. mabni baseless: a. bey bunyaad/bey sar o pa/sar nah paer basement: n. taeh KHaanah baseness: n. kamiinah pan(m.)/KHabaasat(f.) bases: n. aasaar bash: v.t. kuuTna/piiTna bash: n. zarb bashaw: n. maGHruur SHaKHs/paaSHa bashful: n. KHajil/maeHjuub/SHarmiila bashfulness: n. GHaerat/Haya/Hejaab/KHajaalat/SHarm basic: a. asl/bunyaadi basicity: n. qaa^ediyat basil: n. tulsi(f.) basin: n. bartan/Hauz/taas basis: n. asaas/baa^is(m.)/bina(f.)/bunyaad(f.)/ daar o madaar(m.)/madaar(m.) bask: v.i. dhuup seyñkna basket: n. Daali(f.)/piTaari(f.)/Tokri(f.) (small)basket: n. Dalya bass: n. bhaari aawaaz bast: n. chaTaa'i bastard: n. Haraam zaadah(m.) bastard: a. Haraami/naqli baste: v.t. chhaRi sey piTaa'i karna baste: v.t. ghii pheyrna bat: n. cham gadaR(f.) bat: n. balla(m.)/DañDa(m.)/laTh(m.) bat: n. mae noSHi(f.)/rañg ralyaañ(f.) bat: v.i. balla maarna bat: v.t. aañkheyñ jhapkaana/palak jhapkaana batch: n. ghaan(f.)/jattha(m.)/por(f.)/thok(m.) batch: v.t. gatthi banaana/ikaTTha karna bate: v.t. ghaTaana/kam hona/rok deyna bath: n. GHusl(m.) bathe: v.t. GHusl karna/nahaana/naehlaana bathing: n. nahaan(m.) bathroom: n. GHusl KHaanah(m.) baton: n. chhaRi/chhoTa sa DañDa batsman: n. balley baaz battalion: n. fauji dastah batten: v.i. KHuSH Haal hona/phalna phuulna/ moTa hona batten: n. guTka(m.)/lakRi ki paTTi(f.) batter: v.t. piiTna/teyz teyz maarna/zad o kob karna batter: n. lapTi(f.)/peyThi(f.) battering: n. piTaa'i/zad o kob battery: n. maar kuTaa'i(f.)/maar piiT(f.) battle: n. Harb(f.)/jañg(f.)/laRaa'i(f.)/ mubaarizah(m.)/razm(f.) battlefield: n. maedaan e jañg(m.)/ran(m.) battleground: n. maedaan e jañg(m.)/ran(m.)/ razm gaah(f.) battleship: n. jañgi jahaaz(m.) bauble: n. khilauna baulk: n. chaSHm poSHi/imtenaa^ baulk: v.t. chaSHm poSHi karna/ghaas nah Daalna/ rad karna bawd: n. bad chalan âurat bawdy: a. bad chalan/bad kaar/faajir(m.)/ faajirah(f.)/GHaer paakiizah/ naa KHaalis/najis bawl: v.t/i dhaaRna bawn: n. eHaatah bay: n. khaaRi(f.)/KHaliij(f.) bay leaf: n. teyz paat/teyz patta bay: n. kuttey ki bhuuñk bayonet: n. sañgiin(f.) bazaar: n. baazaar(m.) be: v.i. hona beach: n. saaHil(m.) bead: n. do^a/tasbiiH ka daana bead roll: n. tasbiiH beady: a. daaney daar beam: n. kaRi(f.)/kiran(f.)/lakkaR(m.)/laTTha(m.)/ par tau(m.)/SHaeh tiir(m.)/SHu^aa^ beak: n. choñch/ustaani bean: n. phali(f.) (cluster) bean: n. guwaar phali? bear: v.t. bar daaSHt karna/bhugatna/Dhona/ gawaara karna/jheylna/ley jaana/taab laana bear: v.i. sabr aana/GHussah piina/khaana/saehna/ suñna bearable: a. gawaara/qaabil e bar daaSHt beard: n. DaaRhi/riiSH bearded: a. DaaRhi waala bearer: n. Haamil(m.) bearing: a. maeHmuul bearing: n. êlaaqah/bar daaSHt/lagaa'o/Thikaana beast: n. chau paayah/Haewaan/waeHSHi beast-like: adv. kalana^aam beastliness: n. Haewaaniyat(f.) beat: v.t. haraana/kuuTna/kuñdi karna/maarna/ piiTna/piTaa'i karna beat: v.i. dhaRakna/lapakna beaten: a. farsuudah/ghisa hu'a/maGHluub/piTa hu'a (to be)beaten: piTna beating: n. kuñdi/maar/maar piiT/zad o kob/zarb beatify: v.t. KHuSH karna beatitude: a. KHuSHi beau: n. aaSHiq/baañka beautiful: a. dil fareyb/Hasiin/KHuub/KHuub suurat/ pari chehrah/pari paekar/pari ru/pari waSH/ pari zaad/siim tan/suthra(m.)/suthri(f.)/ zeyba (a)beautiful person:n. laalah ruKH/maah jabiiñ beauty: n. aab taab/aaraa'iSH/ada/bahaar/gori/Husn/ jamaal/KHuub suurti/namak/nikhaar/ raunaq/ziinat/zeyb/zeybaa'iSH beautify: v.t. aaraa'iSH karna/nikhaarna/ziinat deyna becalm: v.t. chup karaana/KHaamoSH karaana because: adv. kiyuñ keh bechance: adv. suu'ey ittefaaq beck: n. aab ju/chaSHmah beck: n. iSHaarah beckon: v.t/i. iSHaarey sey bulaana become: v.i. bañna/ho jaana/hona become: v.t. ban jaana/munaasib lagna/zeyb deyna becoming: n. munaasib/SHaayaañ/zeyba bed: n. bistar(m.)/palañg(f.)/seyj(f.) bed bug: n. khaTmal bedchamber: n. KHwaab gaah bed-cover: n. palañg poSH bedding: n. bisaat/bistar bedfellow: n. ham bistar bedlam: n. paagal KHaanah(m.) bedridden: a. saaHab e faraaSH/thaka hu'a bedrock: n. bunyaadi usuul bedroom: n. aaraam gaah(f.)/KHwaab gaah(f.) bedsheet: n. chaadar bed stead: n. chhapar khaT(m.)/masaehri(f.) bedabble: v.t. tar karna bedaggle: v.t. kiichaR meyñ ghasiiTna bedarken: v.t. añdheyrey sey Dhakna bedash: v.t. paani chhiRakna bedaub: v.t. saañna bedaze: v.t. chaka chauñd karna bedazzle: v.t. chaka chauñd karna bedeafen: v.t. baehra karna bedeck: v.t. aaraastah karna/sajaana bedecked: a. aaraastah bedevil: v.t. aziiyat deyna/qaafiyah tañg karna bedew: v.t. halka sa nam karna bedim: v.t. añdheyra karna/dhuñdlaana bedizen: v.t. bhaRkiiley kapRey paheñna bedlam: n. paagal KHaanah bedraggle: v.t. miTTi ya kiichaR meyñ ghasiiTna bedraggle: v.i. miTTi ya kiichaR meyñ luthaRna bedraggled: a. miTTi ya kiichaR meyñ luthRa hu'a bedrench: v.t. bhigona/tar karna bedrop: v.t. girana beduck: v.t. paani meyñ Dubki maarna beduin: n. baddu bedung: v.t. gobar meyñ lutheyRna/ khaad Daalna bedust: v.t. gard sey aTaana bedwarf: v.t. baaliSHtiya banaana bedye: v.t. rañg chaRhaana/rañgna beef: n. âzlah/gaa'ey ka gosHt beef: n. buGHz/duSHmani beer: n. aab ja'u beestings: a. peosi ka duudh befall: v.i. âariz hona/aa paRna/biitna/naazil hona/ utarna/waarid hona befalling: a. âa'ed befit: v.i. jachna/munaasib hona befitting: a. mutaaqbiq beflower: v.t. phuul chiRakna/murGH zaar banaana befog: v.t. chhupaana/dhuñdhlaana befool: v.t. añdha karna/bey waquuf banaana/dhoka deyna before: prep. paehley/peySH/qabl before: adv. aagey/paehley/peySH tar/qabl/saamney Before Christ: qabl az masiiH beforehand: adv. qabl az waqt befoul: v.t. KHaraab karna befuddle: v.t. bad mast karna befuddled: a. mast kya hu'a beg: v.t. bhiik maañgna/daaman phaelaana/ dar KHwaast karna/haath paa'oñ jhoRna/ maañgna/sada karna began: pa.t. SHuruu^ kiya beget: v.t. jañna/janwaana beggar: n. bhik mañga/gada/faqiir/kañgla/ moHtaaj/saa'el(m.)/sawaali(m.) beggar's bowl: n. kaasah e gadaa'i beggarly: a. mafluuk beggarly: adv. faqiiraanah beggary: n. darweySHi/gada gari/faqiiri begging: n. sawaal begin: v.t. aaGHaaz karna/lagaana/SHuruu^ karna begin: v.i. aaGHaaz hona/chhiRna/lagna/SHuruu^ hona beginner: n. mubtadi(m.) beginning: n. aaGHaaz/daaGH beyl/ibteda/sar/ SHuruu^/uThaan beginning: a. ibtedaa'i/pahel begone! intj. bhaag yahaañ sey beguile: v.t. bey iimaani karna/daa'o kheylna/dhoka deyna/ jul deyna/gum raah karna/KHud fareybi karna beguiling: n. fareyb deh(f.) beguilement: n. baehlaawa/chakma(m.)/fareyb dahi behalf: n. jaanib(f.)/KHaatir(f.) behalf: adv. waastey behave: v.i. peySH aana behaviour: n. Dhañg(m.)/paeraayah(m.)/rawaiyah(m.)/ suluuk(m.)/waza^(m.) behead: v.t. sar kaaTna/sar qalam karna beheaded: a. sar kaTa behest: n. Hukm/qaul/wa^dah behind: a. aaR meyñ/âqab/pas/waa pas behind: n. piichha(m.)/puTTha(m.) behind: adv. piichey/piichhey piichhey behold: n. deykhna/GHaur karna beholden: a. eHsaan mañd beholder: n. muSHaahid/tamaaSHaa'i behoof: n. faa'edah/muwaafiqat behoove: v.t/i. munaasib hona/zaruuri hona being: n. bañdah(m.)/buud(m.)/hasti(f.)/ kaun(m.)/SHaKHs(m.)/wujuud(m.) belabour: v.t. dhoñdna/KHuub piiTna/udheyR deyna belate: v.t. deyr lagaana belay: v.t. Dhakna/gheyra Daalna belch: v.t/i. Dakaar leyna/Dakaarna belch: n. Dakaar beldame: n. buRhya/DhaDDo beleaguer: v.t. qabzah karna beleaguered: a. maqbuuz belie: v.t. jhuuTa banaana/jhuTwaana belief: n. âqiidah(m.)/baawar(m.)/iimaan(m.)/ e^teqaad(m.)/mazhab(m.)/wasuuq(m.)/ yaqiin(m.) believe: v.t. e^teqaad karna/maañna/yaqiin karna believe: v.i. iimaan rakhna believer: n. e^teqaad rakhney waala/momin/mo^taqid believable: a. qaabil e e^tebaar believing: n. âqiidat mañd belittle: v.t. bey îzzati karna bell: n. ghañTa(m.)/ghañTi(f./dim.)/jaras(?)/naaquus/ TuñTuni(dim.) bell metal: n. kaañsi(f.) belle: n. gori/naaz niin/Hasiinah belle époque: n. suhaana zamaanah belles-lettres: n. adab(m.)/SHaa^erii(f.) bellicose: a. laRaaku bellicosity: n. jañg talabi(f.)/laRaaka pan(m.) belittle: v.t. hiich karna belittling: a. bey Îzzati bellwether: n. sar GHanah bellow: v.t/i. chillaana/Dakaar leyna/Dakaarna bellow: n. Dakaar bellows: n. dhauñkni bellowing: n. garaj belly: n. jauf/kokh/peyT/SHikam/toñd belong: v.i. aehliyat rakhna/kisi ka hona/milkiyat hona belonging: n. asaasah/chiiz/lawaazimaat/maal beloved: n. âziiz/dil daar/Habiib/jaan/jaani/ laalah ruKH/maah paarah/ma^SHuuq/ ma^SHuuqah/piitam/pi/piya/priitam/ saajan/saaqi below: n. niichey/paa'iñ/taeHt/taley/zeyr below mentioned:n. muñdarijah zeyl belt: n. paTka/paTTi/peyTi bemuse: v.t. Hawaas baKHt karna bench: n. âdaalat bend: v.t. jhukaana/lachaakna/TeyRha karna bend: v.i. muRna bend: n. baañk(f.)/KHam(m.)/moR(m.) beneath: adv. meyñ/niichey/taley/taeHt/zeyl/zeyr benedictions: n. barkat/do^a/karam/salwaat benefaction: n. âta/eHsaan/ênaayat benefactor: n. an daata/ham dard/kaar saaz/moHsin beneficial: a. madad gaar/mufiid/suud mañd beneficence: n. eHsaan/faez/faezaan beneficent: a faiyaaz benefit: n. faa'edah/faez/rifaah benefit: v.t. faa'edah uThaana benefited: a. faez yaab benevolence: n. âatifat(f.)/eHsaan(m.)/faiyaazi(f.)/ murawwat(f.) Bengal Quince: n. bel(f.) benighted: a. jahaalat meyñ giraftaar/SHab zadah/tariik benign: a. kariim/mehrbaan/raHiim benignly: adv. narmi sey/SHafqat sey benignity: n. karam/lutf bent: a. aaRa(m.)/aaRi(f.)/baañka/KHam daar/maa'el/ muRa/TeyRha(m.)/TeyRhi(f.) bent on: a. aarzu mañd bequest: n. hibah(m.)/miiraas(f.)/tarkah(m.)/waqf(m.)/ wasiyat(f.) berate: v.t. sar zaniSH karna bereavement: n. GHami(f.)/sadmah(m.) bereft: a. âari/maeHruum berth: n. mañsab(m.) beseech: v.t. iltija karna/naak ragaRna/haath paa'oñ joRna beseeching: n. iltija beset: v.t. gheyra Daalna beside: n. êlaawah/bah juz/GHaer/maziid bar aañ/sewa beside: adv. nazd besides: adv. êlaawah aziiñ besiege: v.t. gheyra Daalna/gheyrna/iñHisaar karna/ nirGHah karna besieged: a. maeHsuur besot: v.t. KHabt sawaar hona besotted: a. KHabti besmirch: v.t. naam KHaraab karna bespectacled: a. chaSHmey waala best: a. auwwal/behtariin/KHaer bestial: a. bey tamiiz/Haewaan bestir: v.i. kulbulaana bestow: v.t. âta karna/baKHSHna/ênaayat karna/Tikaana bestowed: n. âta kardah bet: v.t. baazi lagaana/SHart lagaana bet: n. baazi(f.)/SHart(f.) bete noire: n. hauwwa(m.) betel: n. paan(m.)/tambul betel leave seller:n. tamboli(m.) betel-nut: n. chhaaliyah(f.)/supaari(f.) betide: v.i. âriz hona/girna/paRna betray: v.t. GHaddaari karna/raaz faaSH karna betrayal: n. daGHa/GHaddari betread: v.t. qadam rakhna betrothal: n. baat/mañgni/nisbat better: a. behtar/beySH tar betterment: n. behtri/durusti/falaaH betting: n. SHart baazi between: adv. baen/biich/darmiyaan/maa baen betwixt: prep/adv. dar miyaan/maa baen beverage: n. maSHruub bevue: n. GHalti/KHata bevy: n. chiRyoñ ka jhurmuT/ KHawaatiin ka jhurmuT bewail: v.t. GHam karna/giryah zaari karna/ maatam karna beware: v.i. chaukañna raehna beweep: v.t. aañsu bahaana/ruuna beweltered: a. KHuun meyñ luthaRna bewhore: v.t. tawaa'ef banaana bewilder: v.t. bhaTkaana/ghabraana bewildered: v.t. bhaTka hu'a/ghabraaya/sara siimah/ waeHSHat zadah bewildering: n. pareySHaan kun bewilderment: n. pareySHaani/waeHSHat zadgi bewitch: v.t. jaadu karna/seHr karna bewitched: a. masHuur bewray: v.t. faaSH karna/paT kholna beyond: prep. duur/parey beyond: adv. duur/parey/waraa bezzel: v.t. bey Had SHaraab noSHi karna/daulat luTaana/ haRap karna biannual: a. do saalah bias: n. jaanib daari/re^aayat/tañg nazri/yak tarafgi biased: a. maa'el bib: n. raal gaddi bibber: n. baadah kaSH/maey parast/SHaraabi Bible: n. iñjiil/kitaab e muqaddas Biblical: a. kitaabi bicameral: a. do KHaanah bicentenary: n. do sau saalah bicker: v.i. jhagaRna/larazna bid: v.t. bulaana/daam lagaana/Hukm deyna/ peySH karna bid: v.t. daa^wat deyna/farmaana/Hukm deyna bid: n. daam(m.) bidder: n. daam lagaaney waala(m.) bidding: n. Hukm(m.)/kaha(m.)/kaehna(m.) bide: v.i. iñtezaar karna bide: v.t. bar daaSHt karna bidet: n. TaTTu(m.) bier: n. janaazah(m.)/na^SH(f.)/taabuut(m.) biennial: a. do saalah bifacial: a. do mu'ña biff: v.t. zor sey maarna bifid: a. biich sey phaTa bifold: a. do taeh waala bifoliate: a. do patti bifurcate: a. do SHaakhah bifurcate: v.i. do SHaakhah hona big: a. âziim/baRa/kalaañ/KHatiir/zabar biggest: a. âziim tariin bigness: a. âzmat/baRaa'i/zaKHaamat bigot: n. kaTTar bigoted: a. muta^assib bigotry: n. âsbiyat bike: n. bhiR ka chhattah bilabial: a. do hoñT waala bilateral: a. do jaanibah/do tarfaH bilaterally: adv. do jaanibi sey bile: n. pitti/safra bilingual: a. do zabaan waala bilingualism: n. do zabaaniyat(f.) bilious: a. safraawi bilk: v.t. dhoka deyna bill: n. Hesaab bill: n. chuuñch(f.) billet-doux: n. parwaanah e iSHq billow: n. baRi laehr/hilkora/laehr/tarañg billowy: a. mauj zan billy: n. saathi bimonthly: a. do maahi bin: n. chhoTa sa Dibba binary: a. do guna/jufti/sanaa'i/taeHtaani bind: v.t. baañdhna/bachaana/jakaR deyna/ jakaRna/paa bañd karna binding: n. in^eqaad/jild saazi binding(of a book):n. jild bing: n. Dheyr(m.) binge: n. naa'o noSHi/uchhal kuud binocle: n. duur biin(f.) binocular: n. duur biin(f.) biographer: n. sawaaneH nigaar biography: n. Hayaat/sawaaneh ûmri/siirat biology: n. îlm ul Hayaat(m.) bipartisan: a. du Hazbi bipartisanship: n. du Hazbiyat(f.) bipolar: a. zu maeHwari bird: n. chiRya(f.)/pakheyru(m.)/pañchhi(m.)/ pariñdah(m.)/taa'ir(m.) birdcage: n. kaabuk()m./piñjra(m.)/qafas(m.) bird-catcher: n. chiRi maar bird's nest: n. aaSHiyaañ(m.)/ghoñsala(m.)/jhoñj/ naSHeyman(m.) bird trap: n. phaTki birth: n. janam(m.)/miilaad(f.)/paedaa'iSH(f.)/ wilaadat(f.)/zuhuur(m.)/zaat(f.) birthday: n. janam din/saal girah(f.) birthplace: n. ghar/jaa'ey paedaa'iSH/janam bhuumi birthright: n. paedaa'iSHi Haq bisect: v.t. aadham aadh karna/do Hissey meyñ kaaTna/ taqsiim karna bisection: n. nsfa nisfi(f.)/tañsiif(f.) bit: n. paarah/phaañk/sikkah/TukRa bits: n. paraKH chey bitch: n. kutya(f.)/zaliil âurat bite: v.t. Daañt kaaTna/kaaT khaana bite (snake): v.t. Dasna/kaaTna/phan maarna bite: n. kaaT biting cold: n. galan bitten: a. guziidah bitter: a. kaRwa/talKH bitter tasting: a. kaRwa(m.)/kaRwi(f.) bitterness: n. bad mazgi/duruSHti/kaRwa pan/kaRwaahaT/khichaa'o/ talKHi bitumen: n. qiir/raal bi-weekly: a. do haftawi bivouac: n. paRaa'o(m.) bizarre: n. âjiib/GHaer Haqiiqi blab: v.i. bak bak karna blabber: v.t. GHammaazi karna blab: v.t. suujna blabber: n. suujan black: a. bhayaanak/gañdah/kaala/makruuh/ mukaddar/najis/siyaah/tiirah/zañi blackmail: n. dhauñs/dhoka baazi black market: n. chor baazaar(m.) black marketing:n. chor baazaari black ritual: n. kaala îlm blacken: v.t. kaala karna blackguard: n. luchcha/riñd(m.) blackness: n. añdheyra/kaala pan/kaalak/kalauñs/siyaahi blacksmith: n. aahin gar/lohaar(m.) blade: n. par bladder: n. masaanah/phukna blah: n. bakwaas blain: n. chhaala blame: v.t. baat lagaana/ilzaam lagaana/malaamat karna/ zimmah daar Thaeraana blame: n. gilah/ilzaam/nikohiSH blameless: a. bey gunaah/paak blanch: v.t. rañg kaaTna/ujlaana blanch: v.i. ujalna bland: a. narm/phiika/sapaaT/SHaa'estah blandish: v.t. dulaarna/chaap luusi karna blandishment: n. ada/naaz blandishing: n. naaziSH blandly: adv. narmi sey blandness: n. KHuSH aKHlaaqi(f.)/narmi(f.) blandish: v.t. chumkaarna/KHuSH aamad karna/phuslaana blandishment: n. banaawaT(f.)/chikni chupRi(f.)/choñchley/ miiThi baateyñ/naaz o ada blank: a. bey rañg/bey tuka/chau paT/chitta/ghabraaya hu'a/ hakka bakka/KHaali/kora/maHez/saadah/sapaaT blank: n. hadaf(m.)/safeydi blankly: adv. korey pan sey blanket: n. kambal(m.)/kamli(f.) blanket: v.t. Dhakna/chhupaana/pardah Daalna/rukaawaT Daalna blare: v.i. Dakraana/lalkaarna/zor sey chillaana blare: v.t. dhaaRna/chiiKHna blare: n. dhaaR/SHor blarney: n. chaap luusi(f.)/chikni chupRi baat(f.)/ lallo patto(f.) blasé: a. dil bhara/musta^mal blaspheme: v.t. bey Hurmati karna/gaali deyna/jhuTlaana/ takziib karna blasphemer: n. bey adab/bey diin/mulHid blast: n. dhamaaka(m.)/jhappaR(m.)/jhoñka(m.)/ lapaT(f.)/phuuñk(f.)/thapeyRa(m.) blast: v.i. dhamaaka hona blast: v.t. dhamaaka karna blatancy: n. bakwaas(f.)/chiiKHam dhaar(f.)/SHor(m.)/udham(m.) blatant: a. bey huudah/muñh phaT/pur SHor/waazeH blather: n. baatoni pan/muft ki bakwaas blaze: n. lahak/lapaT/SHo^lah blaze: v.i. bhaRak kar jalna blaze: v.t. e^laan karna/muSHtahir karna blazing: a. chil chilaata blazing sun: n. chil chilaati dhuup blazon: v.t. dikhaana/numaa'iSH karna bleach: v.t. rañg uRaana/ujlaana bleach: v.i. safeyd ho jaana bleak: a. bey rañg/phiika/sard mohr bleak and barren:a. laq o daq bleakness: n. bey ruKHi(f.)/sard mohri(f.)/wiiraani(f.) blear: a. Dhab Dhab/dhuñdhla/GHaer numaayaañ bleary eyed: a. chuñdha/GHabi/kam biiñ/kuñd zehen bleat: v.t. bheyR ki taraH chiiKHna/Dakraana/mamyaana bleb: n. aablah(m.)/chhala(m.) blebby: a. chhaaloñ daar blee: n. rañgat bleed: v.t. fasd kholna bleed: v.i. KHuun baehna bleeding: n. fasd/KHuun ka baehna bleep: n. piiñ piiñ blemish: v.t. aabru bigaaRna/bad naam karna/baTTa lagaana/ lalañk ka Tiika lagana blemish: n. daaGH/khoT/Tiika blench: v.i. barbaad hona/piichhey haTna/sukaRna blend: v.t. milaana/SHaamil karna blend: v.i. milna ghulna//SHaamil hona blended: a. maKHluut/SHaamil blepharism: n. palak ki phaRkan bless: v.t. do^a deyna bless: v.t. ghaa'o lagaana/piTaa'i karna blessed: a. faez yaab/kaam raan/mubaarak/mutabarrak blessing: n. barkat(f.)/do^a(f.)/GHaniimat(f.)/ ne^mat(f.)/salwaat(f.) blessings: n. aaSHiir baad(f.)/salwaat(f.) blether: v.t. muft ki bak bak karna blether: n. bakwaasi/gappi blight: v.t. bey asar karna/dhamaaka karna blind: a. añdha/bey nuur/kor/naa biina stone-blind: a. añdha blind: v.t. añdha karna blind: n. chilman blind alley: n. añdhi gali blindfold: v.t. paTTi baañdhna blinding: a. añdha dhuñd blindness: n. añdha pan/jahaalat blink: v.i. palak jhapakna blink: v.t. palak jhapkaana blink: n. jhapki blinking: n. jhapak blinkers: n. añdheyri bliss: n. az Had KHuSHi/saâaadat blister: n. aablah(m.)/chhilori(f.)/phaphola(m.) blithe: a. dil SHaad/magan/masruur/ziñdah dil blithering: n. bakwaas(f.) blitz: n. yak bah yak hawaa'i Hamlah blizzard; n. barfaani tuufaan bloat: v.i. phuulna/suujna blob: n. dhabba/qatrah bloc: n. jamaa^atoñ ki añjuman/ mulkoñ ki añjuman block: n. kaaGHaz ka raddah(m.)/lakRi ka tukRa(m.)/ muzaaHimat(f.) block: v.t. aaRey aana/gheyrna/rukaawaT Daalna blockade: n. gheyra(m.)/muHaasirah(m.)/naakah bañdi(f.) blockade: v.t. gheyrna block-head: a. abla/anaaRi/julaaha/kuñdah e naa taraaSH/ullu bloke: n. mard e KHuda(m.) blond: n. gori rñgat och sunaehrey baal waala blood: n. KHuun/lahu bloodcurdling: n. waeHSHat naak bloodless: n. bey dard/bey himmat/murdaar/murdah bloodletting: n. fasd/lahuu kaari bloodlust: n. KHuun ki piyaas(f.) blood money: n. diyat(f.)/KHuuñ baha(m.) blood pressure: n. KHuun ka dabaa'o bloodshed: n. qatl blood stained: a. KHuun aaluud blood sucker: a. KHuun KHwaar bloodthirsty: a. KHuun aaSHaam/KHuun ka pyaasa/KHuun KHwaar/ zaalim bloody: a. KHuun aaluud/KHuun reyz bloodstream: n. juu'ey KHuun blood test: n. mo^aaenah KHuun blood vessel: n. rag(f.)/SHiryaan(f.)/rag(f.) bloom: v.i. panapna/phuul khilna/rañg laana bloom: n. bahaar/ûñfuwaan blooming: a. hara/hara bhara/seyr aab blossom: v.i. phuulna blossom: n. GHuñchah/kali/KHoSHah/SHiguufah blot: n. daaGH/dhabba blot: v.t. daaGH lagaana/masKH karna/tauHiin karna blotting paper: n. jaazib(m.)/siyaahi chuus(m.) blow: v.i. khilna/phuuñkna/hawa chalna blow: n. choT(f.)/ghuuñsa(m.)/lapaT(f.)/phuuñk(f.)/ sadmah(m.)/waar(m.)/zad(f.)/zarb(f.) blowhard: n. akaR fuuñ/SHeyKHi KHor blow out: phuuñk maarna blowpipe: n. phuuñkni/phukni blowzy: a. bey saliiqah/bhadda/laal bhabhuuka/mazbuut bludgeon: n. chhoTi laaThi bludgeon: v.t. chob dasti karna/piTaa'i karna blue: n. aasmaani/niila blue: v.t. daulat luTaana/bikheyrna/phaelaana bluebottle: n. baRi makkhi/niili makkhi blueprint: n. bunyaadi KHaakah/puKHtah naqSHah bluff: a. akkhaR/bey murawwat/chaTaan/DhiiT/giidaR bhapki/ ruukha bluff: v.t. giidaR bhapki deyna/gumraah karna bluff: n. chaTaan(f.)/dhoñs(f.)/giidaR bhapki(f.)/ jhaañsa(m.) bluishness: a. niila haT blunder: v.t. GHalti karna/laGHziSH karna blunder: n. GHalti/KHata/laGHziSH blunt: a. gustaaKH/kuñd blunt: v.t. kuñd karna blunt: v.i. kuñd hona blur: n. dhabba blurred: a. dhuñdhla/GHaer waazeH blurt: v.t. achaanak bol uThna/kaeh uThna/phaT paRna blush: v.t. jheyñpna/khisyaana/lajaana/ SHarmaana bluster: n. aañdhi ka jhoñka(m.)/fuuñ faañ(f.)/ jhakkaR(m.)/udham(m.) bluster: v.i. bhabhakna/dhoõs jamaana/Hukm chalaana/ jhakkaR chalna/kallah daraazi karna/ tuufaan machna blustery: a. akaR fuuni boa: n. ajgar/aZdahaa boar: n. jañgli suu'ar board: n. gatta/taKHtah board: v.t. bañd kar deyna/taKHtah lagaana board: v.t. jahaaz par sawaar hona boast: v.i. faKHr karna/SHeyKHi maarna boast: v.t. baateyñ baghaarna/baR haañkna/Diiñg haañkna/ Diiñgeyñ maarna/laaf zani karna/SHeyKHi baghaarna boast: n. baR hañkaa'i/Diiñg/laaf/namuud/SHeyKHi boaster: n. baR bola/faaKHir(m.)/faaKHirah(f.)/gappi/ SHeyKHi KHora/turram KHaan boastful: a. KHar dimaaGH boastfully: adv. faKHriyah boasting: n. baRaa'i/faKHr boat: n. kaSHti(f.)/naa'o(f.)/safiinah boatman: n. maañjhi bobbin: n. añTi bocage: n. kaSHiidah kaari bode: v.t. peySH go'i karna/SHaguun deyna bodice: n. añgiya/choli(f.)/chhoTa kapRa/SHaloka(m.) bodily desire: n. nafs body: n. añdaam/añg/badan(m.)/Diil(m.)/dhaR(m.)/ haekal(m.)/idaarah(m.)/jasaamat(f.)/jism(m.)/ kaaya(f.)/paekar(m.)/piñDa(m.)/qaalib(m.)/ tamiiz(f.)/wujuud(m.) bodyguard: n. KHaasah bar daar/muHaafiz body hair: n. roñgTa(m.) bodybuilder: n. pahel waan(m.) boffin: n. saa'iñs daan bog: n. dal dal(f.) bog: v.t. Dubona bogged: a. phañsa hu'a boggy: a. dal dali bogey: n. bhutna/bhuut(m.)/hauwwah(m.) boggle: v.i. haulna/waeH SHat zadah hona bogus: a. khoTa/naqli boil: v.t. galaana/joSH deyna/khaulaana/ubaalna boil: v.i. khaulna/ubalna boil: n. duñbal(m.)/phoRa(m.)/ubaal(m.) boil over: v.i. joSH meyñ aana boiling: n. joSH/ubaal bold: a. aazaadah rau/dabañg/jari/SHoKH bold letters: a. jali boldness: a. aazaadah rawi/himmat/jasaarat/niDar pana/SHoKHi bolster: n. puSHt panaahi karna/taqwiyat deyna bolt: n. chaTKHani(m.) bombardier: n. topchi bombardment: n. aatiSH baari/bambaari bond: n. bañd(m.)/bañdhan(m.)/bañdiSH(f.)/ kaaGHaz(m.)/muchalka/qaed(f.)/rabt(f.)/ zamaanat(f.) bondage: n. giraftaari/qaed bonds: n. qaed bone: n. haaR/haDDi bone of contention:n. fasaad ki jaR bonehead: n. aeHmaq/buddhu bonemeal: n. haDDi ka chuura bonny: a. faraH/jamiil/KHuub suurat/zeyba bony: a. dubla patla/kaRyal boo! intj. uff boob: n. chhochi booby: n. aeHmaq/buddhu/saadaH lauH booby hatch: n. pagal KHaanah/tiimaristaan booby prize: n. en^aam e tasalli booby trap: n. daam e mohlik book: n. dast aaweyz/kitaab/saHiifah book binder: n. daftari(m.)/jild saaz book binding: n. jild bañdi(f.)/jild saazi book case: n. kitaab daan book keeper: n. muniim/muñSHi book keeping: n. khaatah daari/muniimi book mark: n. niSHaani bookish: a. kitaabi bookishness: n. kitaabi pan bookelet:: n. kitaab chah bookseller: n. kitaab beychney waala/kitaaab faroSH book worm: n. kitaabi kiiRa/paRhaaku boom: n. balli/chob giir boom: v.i. garajna boom: v.i. jaldi taraqqi karna/teyz chalna/ teyzi sey amiir hona booming: a. KHuSH Haal boon: n. baKHSHiSH/eHsaan/ênaayat/ne^mat/toHfah boon: a. KHurram/masruur boondocks: n. deyhaat/jañgal boondoggle: n. chaaqu ka KHol/peyTi boor: n. deyhaati/gaa'odi boorish: a. dehqaani/qasbaati boorishness: n. gañwaar pan/phuhaR pan boost: v.t. aagey dhakeylna boot: n. juuta boot: n. nafa^/yaaft bootie: n. bachchoñ ka juuta bootless: a. bey faa'edah/bey suud bootmaker: n. mochi boot strap: n. tasmah(m.) booty: n. luuT(f.)/maal e GHaniimat(m.) booze: n. SHaraab boozy: a. bad mast/mad hoSH/SHaraabi bop: n. ghuuña/thappaR bordello: n. chaklah/qaHbah KHaanah border: n. HaaSHiyah/kañni/kinaara(m.)/palla/ pallu(m.)/sar Had(f.)/sañjaaf(f.) borders: n. aknaaf/sar Hadeyñ bore: n. chheyd(m.)/suuraaKH(m.) bore: v.t. barmaana/chheydna/suuraaKH karna bore: n. uktaa deyney waala bored: a. uchaaT/uktaaya hu'a (get)bored: ukta jaana/uktaana boredom: n. uktaahaT(f.) boring: a. ajiiran born: a. paeda/zaa'edah borne: pa.p. bar daaSHt kardah/uThaaya hu'a borrow: v.t. maañgna/udhaar leyna borrowed: a. musta^aar bosom: n. aaGHoSH(f.)/god(f.)/sadr(m.)/siinah(m.) boss: n. karta dharta boss: v.t. Hukm chalaana/nigraaani karna/ro^b gaañThna botanical: a. nabaati botany: n. nabaatiyaat botch: n. daaGH/phoRa botch: v.t. ghapla karna both: a/pron. donoñ both sides: n. tarfaen bother: v.t. khaTkna/zaeHmat karna bother: n. jhameyla/muft ki jhak jhak/zaeHmat botheration: n. âzaab/rog(m.)/zaeHmat(f.) bottle: n. SHiiSHi bottom: n. paa'iñ/peyñda bottomless: a. athaah/bey peyñdah botulism: n. kalamgi(f.)/zaehr naabi(f.) bough: n. SHaaKH boulder: n. chaTaan(f.) bounce: v.t. chaukRi bharna bounce: n. chaukRi(f.) bouncer: n. Diiñg maarney waala/gappi/ laaf zan/lapaaRiya bound: v.i. kuudna/lapakna bound: a. paa bañd bound: n. bañdha/paa bañd/waa bastah boundary: n. gheyr/gheyra/Had/sar Had boundaries: n. Huduud bounded: a. maeHduud boundless: a. bey Had/bey kiraañ bounty: n. âtiyah/ênaayat/faiyaazi/fazl/karam bountiful: a. kariim/saKHi bouquet: n. guchchha/gul dastah bouquet: n. SHaraab ki KHuSH bu bow: v.t. jhukaana bow: v.i. jhukna bow: n. kamaan/qaus bowel: n. añtRi bowl: n. baadiyah(m.)/kaasah(m.)/kaTora(m.)/pyaalah(m.)/ saaGHar(m.) bowler: n. geyñd baaz bowman: n. tiir añdaaz box: n. Dibbah/piTaara/sañduuq boxer: n. ghuuñsey baaz/mukkey baaz boy: n. bachchah/GHulaam/laRka/naukar/pisar/puut boyhood: n. baalaa pan(m.) bozo: a. pagloT bracelet: n. kañgan/kaRa braces: n. kasna brackish: a. khaara/SHor brackishness: n. SHoriyyat brag: v.t/i. Diiñg haañkna/Diiñgeyñ maarna/gap haañkna/ SHeyKHi baghaarna/SHeyKHi maarna brag: n. Diiñg/dikhaawaT/gap/jhuuT/namuud/SHeyKHi braggart: n. dikhaawaTi/gappi/jhuuTa/KHud biin/kora/ lafañga/maGHruur/mauji/naKHrey baaz/ naKHriila/SHeyKHi KHora/turram KHaan bragging: n. SHeyKHi(f.) braid: v.t. choTi guuñdhna brain: n. dimaaGH(m.)/maGHz(m.) brainchild: n. adbi SHaeh paara/kaar naamah brain-washed: a. KHaali uz zehen brainy: a. dimaaGH waala/maGHzi/teyz/Thos branch: n. SHaaKH(f.) brand: n. daaGH(m.) brand: v.t. daaGH deyna brand: v.i. daaGH lagna branded: a. daaGH daar brandish: v.t. hath yaar laehraana brash: a. bey Haya/bey SHarm/gustaaKH brass: n. piital bravado: n. giidaR bhapki/laaf brave: a. bahaadur/dil aawar/dileyr/jari/jarraar/jiiwaT/ SHeyr/SHujaa^ bravery: n. bahaaduri/dil gurdah(m.)/dileyri/SHujaa^at brave man: n. SHeyr Bravo! intj. aafriiñ/marHaba/SHaabaaSH brawl: n. fasaad/faziiHati/haatha paa'i/laRaa'i brawn: n. dam(m.)/mazbuut paTTha(m.) brawny: a. kasrati/mazbuut/warziSHi bray: v.i. Dheyñ chuñ Dheyñ chuñ karna bray: v.t. kuchalna/kuuTna/piisna brazier: n. añgeyThi breach: n. darz(f.)/kasar(f.)/KHalal/KHelaaf warzi(f.)/ phuuT(f.)/raKHnah(m.)/SHikast(f.) bread: n. chapaati/roTi breadth: n. ârz/chau Raa'i/paaT/wus^at break: v.i. phaTna/TuuT jaana/TuuTna break: v.t. phaaRna/phoRna/toRna/TukRey TukRey karna break: n. faasilah/phuuT(f.) break up: n. âlaaHedgi/phaTna/TuuTna breakage: n. SHikast breakdown: v.t. jawaab dey jaana/tajziyah karna breaker: a. faasiKH breakfast: n. naaSHtah breaking: n. TuuT breakwater: n. mauj SHikan(m.) breast: n. chhaati(f.)/siinah(m.) breast plate: n. chaar aa'inah(m.) breath: n. dam/nafas/phuuñk/saañs breathe: v.t. saañs leyna breath-analyser:n. maey noSHi ka imteHaan breathing: n. dam kaSHi/saañs/tanaffus breathtaking: a. dam bah KHud karney waala breathy: n. saañs ki aawaaz breech: n. dhaR/puSHt breed: v.t. nasl baRhaana/nasl kaSHi/paalna/ paalna posna/paeda karna breed: n. qaum/nasl/zaat breeder: n. nasl kaSHi karney waala/paalan haar breeding: n. afzaa'iSH/Dhañg breeze: n. baad(f.)/hawa(f.) (gentle)breeze: n. nasiim(f.) breezily: adv. KHuSH gawaari sey/taazgi sey brevet: n. darjah e ifteKHaar deyna brew: v.t. bozah banaana/dam deyna/kaSHiid karna/khiiñchna brewery: n. bozah KHaanah/kaSHiid gaah/SHaraab ki bhaTTi briar: n. kaañTey daar jhaaRi(f.) bribe: v.t. luqmah deyna/muTThi garm karna/ riSHwat deyna bribe: n. riSHwat/yaaft bribery: n. riSHwat KHori(f.)/riSHwat sitaani(f.) bric-a-brac: n. nawaadiraat(f.) brick: n. iiñT bricklayer: n. raaj bride: n. dulhan bridegroom: n. duulha/nau SHah bridge: n. pul/taaSH ka eyk kheyl bridle: n. înaan(f.)/baag(f.)/jilau(f.)/lagaam(f.)/zamaam(f.) brief: a. mujmal/muKHtasar/sar sari brief: n. Hukm naamah/KHulaasah/iKHtisaar brief: n. jaañgiya briefly: adv. baarey/muKHtasaran brigade: n. dastah(m.) brigand: n. Daaku/Dakaet/luTeyra/qazzaaq bright: a. aab daar/baeza/daraKH SHaañ/chamak daar/ chamakta hu'a/chamkiila/chaTkiila/kuñdan/ nuuraani/raKH SHaañ/roSHan/SHoKH/ujaagar/ ujla(m.)/ujli(f.) brighten: v.t. chamkaana/jila deyna/khilaana/nikhaarna brighten: v.i. chamakna/nikharna brightness: n. aab o taab/chamak damak/faroGH/ jila/raunaq/ujla pan brilliance: n. damak/faroz/jag magaahaT brilliancy: n. aab daari/baha/chamak/jot/raunaq/ziya brilliant: a. bhaRak daar/chamkiila/roSHan/zehiin brilliantly: adv. roSHan taur par/waazeh taur par brim: n. gheyra/kinaara/lab brimful: a. lab reyz brine: n. khaara paani/samañdar bring: v.t. laana/pahoñchwaana bring forth: v.t. nikaalna bring out: v.t. nikaalna/ujaagar karna bring over: v.t. laana bring under: v.t. laana bring up: v.t. paalna/paalna posna/par wariSH karna bringing up: n. GHaur o par daaKHt/par wariSH brinjal: n. baeñgan(m.)/bhaañTa(m.) brinjarry: n. bañjaara brink: n. kinaara/lab brioche: n. SHiir maal brisk: a. garm/jald/phurtiila/teyz briskly: adv. jald/jhapa jhap briskness: n. phurti Briton: n. añgreyz/bartaanwi brittle: a. kaaGHazi/kurkura/naazuk broad: a. âriiz/chauRa/chauRa chakla/khula/ kuSHaadah/pur faza/wasii^ broadband: n. wus^at naSHriyah(f.) broadcast: v.t. naSHr karna/SHaa'e^ karna/SHohrat deyna broadcast: a. phaelaaya hu'a/SHaa'e^ broad bean: n. seym(f.) broadminded: a. aazaad KHayaal/mutaHammil brocade: n. kim KHwaab(f.) broke: a. bey zar/kañgla/muflis/qallaaSH broken: a. KHastah/phaTa/phuuTa/SHikastah/TuuTa broken off: a. uchaaT broker: n. aaRhati(m.)/dallaal(m.)/waastah(m.) brokerage: n. aaRhat(f.) broker's commission:n. aaRhati(f.)/dastuuri(f.) brook: n. aab ju(f.) brook: v.t. bar daaSHt karna broom: n. jaarob(f.)/jhaaRu(f.) Bronchial Asthma:n. ziiq un nafs broth: n. aab joSH(m.)/SHorba(m.) brothel: n. chaklah(m.)/koTha(m.)/tawaa'ef ghar(m.) brother: n. bhaa'i(m.)/ham SHiir(m.) brotherhood: n. aapas daari(f.)/aKHuuwat/bhaa'i chaarah brouhaha: n. qaeh qaha(m.)/ThaTha(m.) brow: n. abru(f.)/jabiiñ(f.) browbeat: v.t. ghuRakna browbeating: n. ghuRki(f.) bruin: n. bhuura riichh bruise: v.t. chuura karna/kuchalna/kuuTna/piiTna bruise: n. choT/sadmah/zaKHm bruised: a. koftah/pichchi brush: n. kuuchi lagaana brush: n. kuuchi brush off: v.t. jhaaRna/rad karna brushwood: n. jhaaRi brutalise: v.t. bey raeHm ya kaTTar banaana brutality: n. Haewaaniyat(f.) brute: n. Haewaan/qassaab bubble: n. Habaab(m.)/phaphola(m.) buck: n. bakra(m.)/nar hiran(m.)/nar KHar goSH(m.) buck: v.t. bak bak karna bucket: n. baalTi/Dol bud: n. GHuñchah/kalla/kali/SHiguufah bud: v.i. kali nikalna/khilna/phuuTna budding: pr.p. khilta/phuulta bud/buddy: n. aaRi/dost/yaar budge: v.i. Tas sey mas hona budget: miizaaniyah(m.)/sasta buffoon: a. masKHarah buffoonery: n. hazal(f.) bugaboo: n. bhuut pariit/hauwwa bugbear: n. hauwwa bugle: n. kuus build: v.t. banaana builder: n. baani/banaaney waala/me^maar/raaj building: n. îmaarat/ta^miir bulk: n. Diil/Dheyr/jasaamat/kasrat/thok/zaKHaamat bulky: a. âziim/jasiim/moTa/zaKHiim bull: n. saañD/saur bull: n. fatwa bulla: n. mohar bulldoze: v.t. dhamki deyna/dhauñs jamaana bullet: n. goli/kaar tuus bulletproof: a. goli rok bully: v.t. dhauñs jamaana/SHeyr hona bully: n. daada/DapaT/zaalim bullying: n. DapaT/dhauñs bulrush: n. naagar motha(m.) bulwark: n. fasiil(f.) bum: v.i. mun munaana bum: n. muft KHorah/nigoRa/nikhaTTu/paliid/ qaabil e nafrat bum: v.i. muft KHori karna bumbaze: n. dhoka deyna/palaT deyna bumble: n. gaR baR/iñtiSHaar bumble: v.t. bhin bhinaana bumbling: a. bhin bhinaata bump: v.i. dhachka lagna bump: v.t. dhachka lagaana bumper: a. waafir bumpy: a. naa ham waar bumptious: a. jasuur/maGHruur bunch: n. gaañTh/garoh/guchha/KHoSHah/ piñDa bunch: v.t. guchcha banaana/jama^ karna bundle: n. gaDDi/gaTTha/muTTha/poTli(f.)/pulañda/ puSHtaara(m.) bung: n. piipey ki Daat bungle: v.t. ghapla karna bungled: a. bigaRna bungler: n. anaaRi bunk: n. chamak damak/numaa'iSH/zaahir daari bunk: v.t. dhoka deyna bunker: n. zeyr e zamiin panaah gaah bunkum: n. bakwaas/Dhakosla/KHud numaa'i bunt: v.i. dhakelna/piichhey haTna bunt: n. dhakka bunting: n. jhañDi burble: v.i. GHar GHaraana/kuR kuRaana burd: n. bi bi/KHaatuun burden: n. baar/bojh/Hamal/palla/puSHtaara(m.)/siql/ siqaalat/takliif/zeyr baari burdened: a. lada hu'a/zeyr baar burdenless: a. faariGH burdensome: a. bhaari/giraañ/saqiil/wazni bureau: n. daftar/daftari meyz/diiwaan bureaucracy: n. daftar SHaahi/naukar SHaahi/zaabitah parasti bureaucrat: v.t. zaabitah parast bureaucratic formality:n. KHaanah puri burgee: n. do dum waali jhañDi(f.) burgeon: n. GHuñchah/kali/SHuguufah burgh: n. qasbah/SHaher burgundy: a. arGHwaani burial: n. kafan dafan/miTTi/tadfiin buried: a. madfuun buried treasure: n. dafiinah(m.) burl: n. ubhaar burlap: n. TaaT(f.) burlesque: n. mazHakah KHey naql burliness: n. Hajam(m.)/jasaamat(f.) burly: a. dabañg/haTTa kaTTa/moTa/ubhra hu'a burn: v.i. daGH lagna/jalna/phukna burn: v.t. daaGH deyna/jalaana/patañgey lagaana/ phuuñk deyna burn: n. jalan burnt: pa/t. jala hu'a burning: n. jalan/soz/garmi bursar: n. KHazaañchi burst: v.t. phaaRna/phoRna burst: v.i. bhaRaknakhilna/phaTna/phuuTna bury: v.t. dafan karna/gaaRna/KHaak Daalna/miTTi deyna/ supurd e KHaak karna busboy: n. "chhoTa" bush: n. ghani jhaaRi/pauda busily: adv. masruufiyat sey business: n. beopaar/dhañda/kaam/kaar o baar/ KHariid o faroKHt/leyn deyn/paala/ roz gaar/sauda gari/tijaarat businesslike: a. baa qaa^edah/baa zaabitah businessman: n. beopaari/kaar o baari/taajir busk: v.t. aamaadah hona/lebaah paheñna bust: n. gaat(f.) buster: n. chhoTa laRka bustier: n. añgiya(f.)/choli(f.) bustle: n. dhuum/chahel pahel/gaehma gaehmi/hal chal/ khalbali/maara maar but: adv. sewa but: prep. albattah/balkeh/GHaer/leykin/magar(conj.)/ par/phir/taa ham Butea: n. Dhaak butt: n. hadaf butter: n. makkhan(m.)/maskah(m.) butter: v.t. chupaRna butter-milk: n. maTTha (clarified)butter: n. ghii butterfly: n. tiitri/titli buttock: n. kuulha(m.)/suriin(m.) button: n. ghuñDi button-hole: n. kaaj buttress: n. aaR(m.) buxom: a. chañchal/gudaaz jism/KHuub/pur SHabaab buy: v.t. KHariidna/laana/mol leyna buyer: n. KHariidaar buying: pa.p. KHariid/KHariidaari by: prep. baa/ba/bi/dar/fi/sey/zarii^ah by accident: ittefaaqan by means of: ba zarii^ah by way of: ba taur bygone: a. guziSHtah/pichhla bystander: n. tamaaSHaa'i byword: n. kahaawat/zarb ul misal